Cherry Berry/Gallery
Season one Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Twilight Sparkle beginning to teleport S1E3.png|The Ticket Master Any more interruptions S1E04.png|Applebuck Season No pony likes Gilda S1E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png|Boast Busters Twilight Sparkle shouts listen up S1E07.png|Dragonshy Ponies picking up branches S1E8.png|Look Before You Sleep Twilight watching the faulty banner S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century It's just so much to do S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Ponyville market S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Berryshine, Cherry Berry, and Sweetie Drops looking at Rainbow Dash's flying hay bale S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Hoity Toity first appearance S01E14.png|Suited for Success Blowin in the wind S01E18.png|The Show Stoppers Happy audience S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Twilight speaks to Appleloosans S01E21.png|Over a Barrel Rarity avoiding anything that could stain her dress S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Season two Celebration S2E2.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|Lesson Zero CherryBerryCoveredInSpiders S02E04.png|Luna Eclipsed Rarity and Sweetie Belle running S2E05.png|Sisterhooves Social Pie for you S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Cherry Berry in a hot air balloon S2E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Minuette and Cherry Berry run away S02E10.png|Secret of My Excess Ponies backstage after the pageant S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Long line S2E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Fluttershy listening to AJ's speech S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Ponies singing along 1 S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Ponyville overview S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Smiling Cherry Berry song S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Cherry Berry and Sweetie Drops talking S2E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Applejack and Rarity S2E20.png|It's About Time Con Mane gets all the fillies S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Sapphire Joy and Fleur de Verre at Crystal Faire S3E01.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Angry crowd of ponies S3E03.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Audience at the movie theater S3E4.png|One Bad Apple All tangled up S3E6.png|Sleepless in Ponyville Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png|Apple Family Reunion Cherry Berry giving hot air balloon rides S3E9.png|Spike at Your Service Caramel and Cherry Berry at Empire station S03E12.png|Games Ponies Play Fluttershy rents hot air balloon S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Crystal Empire train station overhead shot EG.png Shoeshine and Cherry Berry at the station EG.png Mane Six enter the Crystal Empire EG.png Season four Ponies attacked by vines S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Scootaloo speeding through Ponyville S4E05.png|Flight to the Finish Doctor Hooves on train station S4E8.png|Rarity Takes Manehattan Discord with a tweezer S4E11.png|Three's A Crowd Crowd of ponies "no other pony like her" S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Cherry Berry and Shoeshine walking together S4E13.png|Simple Ways Ponies looking at Fluttershy S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli CMC walking to the Hay Burger S4E15.png|Twilight Time Fluttershy talking to Mr. and Mrs. Cake S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Cutie Mark Crusaders on the train S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Short back legs S4E20.png|Leap of Faith Cherry Berry in the Rainbow Helicopter S4E21.png|Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Royal Pin and Cherry Berry holding paper bags S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Pinkie spilling popcorn on other spectators S4E24.png|Equestria Games Tirek stands over the Earth ponies S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Ponyville residents in surprise S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Season five Daisy, Cherry Berry, and Caramel sledding S5E5.png|Tanks for the Memories Spectators laugh at Trouble Shoes S5E6.png|Appleoosa's Most Wanted View of Ponyville from Sugarcube Corner S5E7.png|Make New Friends but Keep Discord Ponies outside Carousel Boutique S5E9.png|Slice of Life Line of delegates stretches long S5E10.png|Princess Spike A party S5E11.png|Party Pooped Sir Spike "might as well dream big" S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Ponies cheer for Rainbow and Scootaloo S5E17.png|Brotherhooves Social Diamond gallops through Ponyville thoroughfare S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Ponies decorate town for Hearth's Warming S5E20.png|Hearthbreakers Ponies in costumes outside Fluttershy's cottage S5E21.png|Scare Master Audience ponies in mild confusion S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Ponies, Zecora, and Spike walking S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' More ponies join Daisy at town hall EG3.png Season six The Crystalling - Part 1 Ponies mingle outside the Castle of Friendship S6E1.png On Your Marks Apple Bloom and ponies stomping on a tub of grapes S6E4.png Apple Bloom jumping excitedly S6E4.png Cherry Berry and Berryshine looks at Apple Bloom S6E4.png Apple Bloom "can't be any worse than I was" S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png Apple Bloom smiles at Tender Taps S6E4.png Tender Taps looks at his shining flank S6E4.png No Second Prances Starlight walking unsure of herself S6E6.png Starlight trying to calm down S6E6.png Starlight "nobody makes friends with a total stresscase" S6E6.png Starlight screaming in the middle of the plaza S6E6.png Ponies staring at embarrassed Starlight S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer speeds off-screen S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer pleased S6E6.png Goldengrape and Cherry Berry whispering S6E6.png Trixie appears on the stage S6E6.png Trixie unenthusiastic "come one, come all" S6E6.png Trixie putting herself down on stage S6E6.png Audience muttering confused S6E6.png Trixie shrieking "it's a working title!" S6E6.png Trixie presents the pony-eating manticore S6E6.png Trixie "the Great and Powerful Trixie will be performing" S6E6.png Trixie jumping off the stage S6E6.png Starlight watches the show from the hill S6E6.png Starlight watching the Manticore Mouth Dive S6E6.png Starlight "what if Trixie really was using me" S6E6.png Audience waiting for Trixie's magic trick S6E6.png Trixie gets shot out of the cannon S6E6.png Trixie goes flying over the crowd S6E6.png Audience in worried confusion S6E6.png Magic sparks inside the black box S6E6.png Trixie presents her great and powerful assistant S6E6.png Trixie presents Starlight to the crowd S6E6.png Starlight, Trixie, and manticore take a bow S6E6.png Newbie Dash Afternoon in Ponyville S6E7.png Rainbow Dash flying into town S6E7.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Ponies smiling at eachother S06E08.png Ponies decorating the exterior of the Castle of Friendship S06E08.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia making old-timey music S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents dancing along to the music S6E8.png Twilight welcoming Starlight to the party S6E8.png Ponies partying and dancing together S6E8.png Applejack's "Day" Off Ponies shiver as they wait in line S6E10.png Applejack "why are y'all just standin' here?" S6E10.png Everyone rolls their eyes at Spoiled Rich S6E10.png Applejack approaches the steam gauge S6E10.png Ponies listening to Applejack S6E10.png Ponies impressed by Applejack's explanation S6E10.png Aloe surprised "I had no idea" S6E10.png Ponies watching Applejack work S6E10.png Applejack examines valve with magnifying glass S6E10.png Applejack wraps valve with duct tape S6E10.png Flutter Brutter Fluttershy and Rainbow return to Ponyville S6E11.png The Cart Before the Ponies Spectators cheer for passing racers S6E14.png Applejack lounging in the driver's seat S6E14.png Rarity's swan cart drawing attention S6E14.png Derby foals racing around the bend S6E14.png Merchandise CherryBerryFIMpv.jpg ASM's Toy Fair 2012 2.jpg Cherry Berry Playful Pony toy package.jpg Explore Equestria Cherry Berry translucent doll.jpg Explore Equestria Cherry Berry translucent doll packaging.jpg SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Other MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Racing is Magic RiM Earth pony race Cherry Berry and Rainbowshine.jpg|At the background with Rainbowshine RiM Four matching ponies.jpg|Part of a mini-game with Golden Harvest, Daisy and Lyra Heartstrings RiM Unicorn race Cherry Berry and Rainbowshine.jpg|With Rainbowshine again It's just so much to do S1E11.png|Season 1 Smiling Cherry Berry song S2E18.png|Season 2 Fluttershy rents hot air balloon S03E13.png|Season 3 Short back legs S4E20.png|Season 4 Daisy, Cherry Berry, and Caramel sledding S5E5.png|Season 5